runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Charmcrafting
Charmcrafting is a members only skill that allows players to craft charms and spirit shards for the use of Summoning at Charm obelisks. Charm Essence and Uncharged Spirit Shards To craft charms or spirit shards players need blank charms and uncharged spirit shards, both are unstackable. To get either of these a player must make there way to Rimmington. Once there a player must then talk to Yubink and ask him to teleport them to the Charm Essence Mines. Charm Essence Mines resemble Rune Essence Mines a bit: the cave contains large crystalline stone pillars that players can then mine for charm essence and uncharged spirit shards. In order to make the blank charms, a player mush use a chisel in the Charm Essence. There is a chance that the player will break the essence, destroying the charm essence in the progress. There are multiple ways to obtain blank shards or uncharged spirit shards, which include trading with other players and purchasing from the Grand Exchange, mining it and crafting it, and monster drops. While the blank charms are tradeable, the finished charms are not. Charm obelisks To turn the blank charms and uncharged spirit shards into a charm or a spirit shard, a player must travel to one of the charm caverns and infuse the blank charms with the energy of obelisk found within. The creation of a charm or a spirit shard is relatively simple: they are created by using the blank charm at a Charm Obelisk, transforming the blank charm into an usable charm. The charm obelisks are located in their own caverns across the world, with the exception of the Elder Obelisk, which is located at the surface of Freneskae. Charm obelisk locations Crafting multiple charms As a player's Charmcrafting level increases, they will become able to craft multiple individual charms from a single piece of charm essence, where it can be used. However, making more actual charms does not translate to an increase in experience. The experience players earn while multi-crafting charms is based on the experience-per-essence they craft, with an essence crafted into a gold charm netting the same experience if crafted into 1, 3, or 10 individual charms. The number of individual charms a player can craft increases as their Charmcrafting level increases, but is very specific to each different charm. Even the most experienced player will almost never double craft an elder charm. As a player's Charmcrafting level gets closer to the level required for the next sequential multiple charms crafting level, the player's probability of crafting that multiple of charms will increase linearly up to about a 60% chance to create an extra charm. After the last set level of multiple charms, players will always craft that multiple, for example, members will always craft five Blue charms after 115 Charmcrafting, and will not create six Blue charms. For Violet and Elder charms, the level for double charms would lie above 120, but there is still a chance of crafting double charms, the probability of doing so increasing towards 60% as your level increases, but only reaching a fraction of that probability. A table showing the set levels of multiple charms follows. *You can make more charms per essence if you boost your Charmcrafting level. Outside of Daemonheim, you can boost your Charmcrafting level by a maximum of 6, and inside Daemonheim, you can boost your Charmcrafting level by a maximum of 12. Artisan's ring can further add up to 10 levels when crafting multiple charms. *At level 121 (requires Charmcrafting boost), 5 Gold charms per blank charm and 41 spirit shards per uncharged spirit shard are guaranteed. *At level 124 (requires Charmcrafting boost), 42 spirit shards per uncharged spirit shard are guaranteed. *At level 126 (requires Charmcrafting boost), 6 Green charms per blank charm are guaranteed. *At level 132 (requires Charmcrafting boost; only achievable inside Daemonheim), 6 Gold charms per blank charm are guaranteed. Crafting multiple spirit shards Like charms, the amount of spirit shards crafted from a single piece of uninfused spirit shards increases as your Charmcrafting level increases. The amount of shards crafted from a single shard increases by one every three levels up to level 118, at which point a player can create 40 spirit shards from a single uncharged spirit shard. Temporary boosts There are three boosts available to members. These boosts do not stack with one another. *For up to +6, players may eat orange spicy stews from Evil Dave to get a random boost between -6 to +6. (With a -5 to +5 being a lot more common, since the -6 or +6 boost is very hard to get) *For +1, at level 99, players can wear and operate the Charmcraft cape. *For +2, complete the skill tasks for any god emissary and activate the god banner's skill boost; the boost will persist for half an hour. Skillcape and Emote Once a member has reached level 99 Charmcrafting, they may purchase the Charmcraft cape from Yubink for 99,000 coins. He will also sell the Charmcraft master cape at the level of 120 for 120,000 coins. The skillcape is blood-red and has a blue charm (the symbol of Chamcrafting) in the middle. The emote consists of the player placing their hand on the ground and pulling it up with the six colour charms trailing behind it. The charms will then circle around the player before the player pushes their hand forward, sending the charms flying. Trivia *Charmcrafting is very similar to Runecrafting, as both are focused mainly around creating stackable supplies for use in the training of a combat skill, and both are trained and function in a same fashion. *The symbol of Charmcrafting is nothing more than a normal blue charm. *Charmcrafting was one of the more popular choices for new skill in 2010. *Some people believe that the ability to craft Tertiary charms should be added to the skill at some point in the future. See also *Charmcrafting/Level up table Category:Charms